


可怕的巧合【下】

by JinZhi



Category: Naruto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinZhi/pseuds/JinZhi
Summary: 这章剧情可能会多一点，而且写的不太好就是有人会觉得对话好少【对话多了二柱子不就死了吗！】佐助少个只胳臂两个人的孩子叫宇智波鸣子【女孩子】还会有人问宇智波佐助都少了个胳臂咋抱的，就是【详情请见仆人抱女王那个单手抱】所以并不是不可以！！！因为所选题目为可怕的巧合，在此解释一下，两个性格不合的人意外的相互喜欢，最终能包容对方成为爱侣已经非常可怕了





	可怕的巧合【下】

4:  
危情

“鸣人你能不能别闹了！”宇智波佐助感觉自己太阳穴抽痛，他看着正在坦然收拾行李的漩涡鸣人

漩涡鸣人虽然在笑，眼神却十分认真：“我想陪着你”  
“你在拿身体开玩笑！”

“可是我也训练了这么久，不会有事啦”漩涡鸣人一副无所谓的样子。

他总是这样，只知道关心别人，自己的命都不要了，还倔强的不可思议。

那天晚上宇智波佐助没回宿舍，他在河边坐了很久，久到听见漩涡鸣人紧张的呼唤

他走上去，漩涡鸣人看见他，嘴上抱怨着跑了过来：“佐助你能不能不……”  
被抱住了

宇智波佐助嗅着他身上好闻的奶香，漩涡鸣人叹了口气，回抱住他：“我发誓，绝对不会伤害自己”  
“嗯”

第二天，宇智波佐助带着漩涡鸣人去医院复查，结果没有发现异常

两个人都松了口气，抓紧一切时间，赶上已经抵达战场的A队

“鹿丸，你们怎么样”  
“佐助！小心……滋滋……敌人派出……滋——”信号中断发出尖锐难听的声音  
宇智波佐助差点被震聋，关掉联系器，面色有些难看的向漩涡鸣人摇了摇头  
“没信号了”  
“不可能！军方为了防止虫族破坏特地加强了边境信号！”除非……两个人都想到了一点

虫族变强了

他们懂得了破坏电网以暗中杀人或者是虫族出现了智脑。过去十年间，虫族一直都是来多少死多少，但最近这几个月的虫族学会了逃跑  
和人类相比，虫族除了没有智商，在体型武力方面，军方和Alpha不断强化训练才阻止入侵  
如果说，虫族拥有了智脑，那后果不堪设想  
两个人加快步伐

战场除了弥漫的硝烟和寥寥无几的帐篷，再无其他  
宇智波佐助和漩涡鸣人踏着一地的尸体走到了最近的帐篷，掀开帘子入目的便是一滩污血  
“该死！”漩涡鸣人皱紧眉头，害怕自己的队友已经被虫族杀害  
向深处行进，两个人释放出精神力感知周围的波动  
“佐助……”漩涡鸣人小声的喊了一句“十点方向，我觉得有个地方可以自动屏蔽我的精神力”  
“走”

那是个洞穴，山很高，洞穴就建在山脚，洞口非常大，里面传来恶臭的血腥味  
漩涡鸣人不适的捏了捏鼻子  
“还好吗”宇智波佐助拍了拍漩涡鸣人背“不行的话我就先进去探探路”  
漩涡鸣人压下不适，摆了摆手向洞穴走去：“没关系”

洞穴内部结构有些奇特，一开始的时候宽阔，越走越窄，尽管通过两个人还是有很大的余地  
漩涡鸣人暗叹虫族似乎变得非常聪明，在这么短时间内是肯定不能做出这个洞穴的，而且墙面上有明显的打斗痕迹，估摸着是A队在追赶虫族时留下的

“他们会在里面吗”漩涡鸣人皱着眉头问  
“也许”  
虫族的智力不可估计，这些打斗痕迹也许是他们自己添加的

“吱——”深处传来一声尖锐刺耳的声响

是虫族！

没等宇智波佐助发话，漩涡鸣人便冲了过去  
“鸣人！该死！”宇智波佐助总觉得会是一个陷阱  
跟着漩涡鸣人快速移动，随后便发现鸣人不见了  
“鸣人——！”声音在洞穴里回荡，引出黑压压的虫族  
“嘶嘶……嘶”在队伍中间，高高的坐着一个明显与其他虫族不同的…

“普通虫族带有灰色盔甲，为了抵御伤害，他们身长三米左右，前爪为镰刀状，能割开合金，胫节负责牵制住敌人，近身非常难缠，但是智商几乎为零，背后应该是有人操纵，我们称之为——智脑，这几年，只有一个人真正见过智脑的样子，那就是千手柱间，据他临死所言，智脑是一只通体雪白，眼睛是亮红色的软体动物”

“怕就是你了吧”宇智波佐助大吼到，智脑周围分布着四个虫族，隐约能看见中间那个橙色身影——漩涡鸣人

“嘶嘶嘶……”智脑说了什么  
可惜不能和人类沟通

宇智波佐助武装机甲，冲了出去

“唔唔！”漩涡鸣人被绑成蚕蛹型，仅露出眼睛和鼻子，他猛烈摇晃身体，可是蚕丝非常坚固  
看着在一群虫族中冲过来的身影，漩涡鸣人几乎要落泪：佐助……

5:  
突变

这是多久了？宇智波佐助有些手脚麻木，他不知道已经斩杀了多少虫族，可是离那个橙色的目标依旧很远

有点累了，宇智波佐助想，手上的动作并没有停止

“唔……”腹部被划伤，机甲上混杂着红色和绿色。  
“呃——！”宇智波佐助低下头，看着躺在冰冷的土地上抽搐的左肢，直挺挺的倒了下去  
救不了了啊……  
宇智波佐助感觉自己的精神力已经消耗殆尽，他想看看漩涡鸣人，却抬不起头，缓缓地闭上了眼睛

“佐助——！”漩涡鸣人有些绝望

就在被捉住之前，他看到了在蚕蛹里死亡的队友……

现在又要看着佐助死在面前

洞口吹进来的风带着悲伤的音调，转着弯儿的冲进漩涡鸣人的耳膜，他闭着眼，忽然感觉环境变得明亮了

“唔……”  
“鸣人……”温柔的女声在呼唤他  
“你好……”好漂亮！漩涡鸣人看着女人撩了一下酒红色的秀发，向他微笑  
“你要快点成长哦，爸爸妈妈都在看着你”  
“咦？！”漩涡鸣人自小就是孤儿，跟着猿飞日斩生活，一直以为自己没有父母……  
“我们给你留了礼物，请善用”漩涡辛玖奈眨了眨眼“和佐助好好相处哦，看好你们”

看着女人的身体慢慢变得透明，漩涡鸣人着急的想说什么

漩涡辛玖奈摇了摇头，星光从洁白的上空洒下，漩涡鸣人觉得精神力有些紊乱却十分充盈，似乎在寻找一个突破口向外涌出

智脑看到紧缚的漩涡鸣人发光发热，丝状物导热灼烫了它的皮肤，吃痛的松开漩涡鸣人，下令赶紧灭掉两个人，却被告知两个人身外拥有一层保护  
他们强忍着灼烧的痛觉刺戳着两个人  
光芒越来越强烈，直至幻化成两个看不出来的形状

一只橘色的九尾狐形  
（九尾）  
一只紫色带有老鹰巨翅的人形  
（须佐能乎）

“佐助！！！”  
漩涡鸣人睁开眼睛便看见自己包围在暖暖的橘光中，慌忙的寻找宇智波佐助，却发现他昏迷在紫色的怪物之中，左臂消失的截点也不再流血

漩涡鸣人松了口气，小心翼翼的挪动着庞大的四肢，向宇智波佐助的方向靠近，在橙光中虫族变得渺小，似人类时的他们，或是更小——这个洞穴都需要弯着腰通行，走过几步虫族便在脚下死了一片，漩涡鸣人对胜利充满希望：“妈妈……这就是你的礼物吗……”

走到宇智波佐助身旁，融进那团紫色，漩涡鸣人抱住宇智波佐助，他忽然想起干掉智脑也用不着这么矫情……  
“哎，我怎么这么傻……”

转眼发现智脑已经消失

“糟了”

抱着宇智波佐助闪身进入洞穴内部便能看见两个虫族驮着智脑向更深出走去

“去死吧！”漩涡鸣人一脚踩上去“呼……总感觉胜利的太不真实了……哎？哎！”

幻影下的黏腻感逐渐扩大至整个脚心，逼的漩涡鸣人向后踉跄  
看着一个莫名的白色乳状物逐渐膨胀，漩涡鸣人如何攻击，也只是被像发酵的面团逼的节节败退。  
洞穴终于被顶破，看着山丘一般的对手，漩涡鸣人一阵脑痛：要是佐助醒着就好了，这是什么啊

远在A国的人们，也看到了这一庞大的变化

“那是什么！”  
“虫族又来了吗！”  
“这么大！”  
“旁边的橘色和紫色是什么……”  
A防长官打开通讯器  
「佐助！鸣人！」  
「长官！」  
「你们怎么样」  
「这个巨大的白团是什么啊」  
「一个肉虫，可以蠕动，从七点方向看背后有一个巨大的图腾……这是虫族智脑！」长官攥紧拳头有些不知所措——  
没有人知道该如何应对，只是任由它向着A国横冲直撞  
「这该怎么办！」漩涡鸣人根本阻挡不了它  
「鸣人！你再坚持一下」  
坚持？坚持有什么用，这条肉虫还是再不断向前蠕动！  
佐助！你快醒醒啊！

……

时间回拨  
佐助昏迷时眼前闪过一丝白光，当他睁眼时来到了一处水面上

“你醒了，孩子……”空间内荡漾起一丝涟漪  
“谁！”宇智波佐助四处张望，没有一人  
突然在宇智波佐助面前出现一面巨大的影像，此时漩涡鸣人正看着那个已经变成庞然大物的虫族，宇智波佐助向前跨出一步，却掠过了影像  
“鸣人！”  
“我是能帮你的人，你只有真正掌握我给你的技能，才能拯救世界”  
看着手中多出来的卷轴，宇智波佐助仅犹豫了一秒便把卷轴平铺在水面上一点一点学习

鸣人，等我！

……

智脑的移动速度虽慢，却不间断

漩涡鸣人又推又拽也不见减速：“你给我……停住啊！——”

眼看着它走向A国，看着人们逃跑的身影，漩涡鸣人感到一阵阵绝望  
智脑张开隐藏在白肉下的巨口，汇聚成一层紫色粘稠物  
这是漩涡鸣人曾见过的——酸液，那次战斗飞行科虫族在死亡时投掷下来，君麻吕就死于那一团团酸液……汇聚这么大一团，会把国家毁于一旦的…  
漩涡鸣人忽然有些疲惫，紧紧的闭上了双眼

6:  
突破

“碰——”  
突然，一阵蓝紫色的光芒把酸液又塞回了巨口中

漩涡鸣人闭紧双眼渐渐睁开，看到佐助在正面阻挡智脑

“佐助！”  
听见声音，宇智波佐助微微一笑  
“马上好”

他顺着空境中老人告诉他的方法，手中出现一柄紫色长剑，闪到智脑背后  
顺着‘子—丑—寅—卯’的顺序印在图腾上，结成更复杂的花纹，长剑刺在中央

“爆”

“吱——吱呲——”看着智脑一点一点化成白色粉末

结束了吧……漩涡鸣人的幻影虚脱的坐在地上，看着宇智波佐助的头发飞舞，真帅啊……

向宇智波佐助笑了笑“喂！佐助！谢谢你！”  
伸出手把漩涡鸣人拉了起来“笨蛋吊车尾的”

漩涡鸣人撅了撅嘴，宇智波佐助亲了上去  
“唔！都是人哎！”推开他，漩涡鸣人看着止步的村民，渺小的如同蚂蚁

“这种形态怎么消除啊”漩涡鸣人有些苦恼的看了看自己身后的九条尾巴：“我是一只什么啊”  
“你是一只狐狸，和我做”离远一些，摆出‘子—丑—辰—巳’的手势

‘碰’的一声化成一阵烟再消失便是正常人的大小  
“好神奇！”漩涡鸣人活动了一下四肢  
大家围了过来，围着两个英雄欢呼

长官也在通讯器中为他们祝贺，并召集B队去寻找其他队员  
「鸣人，佐助！做得好！你们就先暂时回来吧 剩下的交给B队」

回到基地，两个人体检除了佐助的断臂，其他并没有任何伤口  
“手臂……短时间内可能没有发展到可以肢体安装的技术……”纲手医生有些歉意

“没有关系”宇智波佐助并没有在意，反而是漩涡鸣人一副要哭了的样子“都怪我……”  
宇智波佐助揉了揉他金黄的头发“这就当是一个警醒，以后不许这么鲁莽了”  
“知道了！”

看着两个人明目张胆的秀恩爱，纲手医生觉得自己的担忧都是多余的，但还是强压两个人在医院休息一天  
深夜降临，漩涡鸣人看着天上的星星突然叫了一声“佐助”

“嗯？”宇智波佐助转头看向漩涡鸣人‘噔噔噔’的跑到自己床边，钻进被窝里，亲上他的唇

宇智波佐助了解的按住他的头加深了这个吻，分开时连出一道色情的银丝：“接下来需要你自己的动”  
漩涡鸣人跪在宇智波佐助身下，解开他的裤子：“废话！”

看着卖力吞咽自己身下巨物的漩涡鸣人，宇智波佐助心里感到一阵满足：“我帮你”  
“唔……嗯……不要……”漩涡鸣人有些害羞，另一只手埋在自己的后穴里，感受着黏腻冰凉的液体滑过大腿根，他才不想让佐助看到。吐出巨物，漩涡鸣人坐了起来掰开臀肉坐到了肉棒上

“嗯……”仅仅三天没有做爱的肉穴已经恢复当初的紧致，漩涡鸣人皱了皱眉，一点一点的抽插着

好慢，宇智波佐助欲火焚身却被别人操控的感觉实在太差劲了，一个挺身便没进去一大半

“唔啊……嗯……混蛋…佐助……”腿部发虚，漩涡鸣人趴在宇智波佐助胸前微微呻吟  
“吊车尾的，连做爱也这么落后”宇智波佐助一边嘲笑，一边挺动腰部迎接着漩涡鸣人的配合

“唔……啊啊……”小穴颤巍巍的缩紧，柔软的内壁紧紧的裹住肉棒，饱满的龟头无情的开拓出肠壁，一下下的往里深入，摩擦着那里的敏感点。

“啊……就是那……嗯啊……不要碰那里……”

殷红的小穴已经撑得慢慢的，所有的褶皱都被肉棒撑开。宇智波佐助看着两人相连的地方，每当自己的肉棒抽出时，上面总会粘上甬道里的粘液，然后再插进去，把那些粘液重新送回到漩涡鸣人的体内，明明没有润滑，却湿的像女人。

宇智波佐助掐捏着对方的双乳，漩涡鸣人突然睁大眼睛，瞳孔渐渐涣散无神，性器猛地射出了一股乳白色的液体，喷溅在他和宇智波佐助的胸口上、脸上，高潮时无意识的收缩着后穴，一波一波的快感如浪潮一样侵袭他的神智。

小穴突然的收缩差点把宇智波佐助夹得射出来，他竭力的忍住要喷精的欲望，巨棒再次搅动着里面的淫水，被干到无力的肠道早已不能抵抗，终于将肉穴完全打开，任肉棒随意肏弄。

宇智波佐助双眼通红，眼冒凶光，挺着跨，硕大的龟头凶残的撑开底部的小口，大股大股的淫液从小穴里流出，却只让他更加亢奋。  
肉棒激烈的肏干，每一下都干穿漩涡鸣人的小穴，一下接着一下撞击。

汹涌的快感铺天盖地而来，被肏得颠簸的肉体仿佛变成在海上颠簸的小舟。  
漩涡鸣人下意识的舔着宇智波佐助脸上的精液，哭喊着让他快一点，发出破碎的呻吟  
漩涡鸣人只觉得整个身体都不是自己的了，佐助给他什幺，他都只能默默的承受着。他不想反抗，任凭自己在欲望的海洋里沉沦

“佐助……佐助……不要了……”漩涡鸣人一边抱紧宇智波佐助摇摆着腰部，一边哭喊着  
而宇智波佐助则是以猛烈的操干来反驳他的哭喊，在抽插几下后，随着鸣人稀薄的精液射在了里面

两个人刚打完仗回来便展开一场激烈的性爱，没等说什么，漩涡鸣人便睡着在宇智波佐助的胸口，看着睡在胸口的人，宇智波佐助恶劣的任由肉棒插在漩涡鸣人体内，拉上被子便抱着漩涡鸣人睡觉

……

“你们两个……”第二天，纲手医生派来检查身体的护士尖叫着跑出病房，吓得纲手以为两个人发生了什么意外，结果却是赤裸的躺在同一张病床上，宇智波佐助抱着漩涡鸣人看着纲手，肩部明显的抓痕彰显着主人曾经激烈的性事，漩涡鸣人羞红了脸，躲进被子里

我真的不用关心你们两个精虫上脑的白痴！纲手深呼吸几口，走出了病房  
“今天就出院，越快越好！”

7:  
结局

一切都恢复平静后已是大半个月过去了，对于虫族彻底灭亡政府发表文章祝贺两位英雄并为两个人举办了一场盛大的婚礼，举国欢庆了三天

“漩涡鸣人是一个Omega！”

“天哪！你看他那闪耀的眸子！灵动的须痕！！！太可爱了！！！”

“一个Omega都比我强！我嫉妒了！”

“佐助君有Omega了……佐助君有Omega了…………”

“两个人配一脸！我死不足惜！！”

“啊啊啊……帅哥配对！！”

：

：

漩涡鸣人自从被人知晓是Omega后，就被宇智波佐助禁足在家里，美名其曰怕他出事，其实就是嫉妒别的Alpha盯着自家Omega

但是最近这几天漩涡鸣人有些嗜睡，表现的病恹恹的。而这几天宇智波佐助打算解决完后续工作有些繁忙，傍晚回到家中看着桌子上的早饭，还打算和漩涡鸣人去度蜜月，而现在这状况……

第二天就带着漩涡鸣人去医院体检

“啊……佐助，我没事啦……”漩涡鸣人一边打着哈欠一边被牵着走  
一番检查后，漩涡鸣人看着体检报告上——疑似怀孕的字眼震惊得久久没能回神  
“一个月了，注意一点行房事什么的，再等五个月吧，可能会有孕吐反应，做些清淡的食物，有什么问题等到孩子成型了再说吧”纲手医生推了推眼镜，看着电脑目不转睛的说着，她都觉得自己快成两个人的专属医生了  
“好的”宇智波佐助鞠了一躬便拉着漩涡鸣人走了出去

……

回到家中漩涡鸣人摸着小腹喃喃自语：“我是什么时候怀的啊……”  
“一个月，应该是刚回来或者在医院的时候”宇智波佐助认真严肃的说， 加快速度完成退休前的交代，希望能在后天就可以去度蜜月，就算漩涡鸣人再能睡他也要带到国外去睡。

……

漩涡鸣人嗅着空气中的花香：“啊…不愧是‘花香之国’！”  
一大早就被宇智波佐助拉着跑到国外  
为了欢迎来到F国的两位英雄，总统早就下令来人迎接他们去五星级酒店住宿

看来佐助应该是做好了准备，漩涡鸣人甜甜的想  
躺在大床上，漩涡鸣人惬意呈现一个‘大’字：“住宿也不错！”

宇智波佐助看着那个自从听完不行房事后撩火不负责的狐狸，心里一阵气结。忽然，脑中闪过一个想法，宇智波佐助走到床上脱下裤子

“喂！佐助！啊！唔……”  
二话不说吻住了漩涡鸣人的双唇，手渐渐下移隔着裤子在股缝间摩擦  
孕妇的敏感度极高，不一会就有淫液涌出，濡湿了裤子  
“佐助啊哈……不可以……”漩涡鸣人有点后悔这么惹火一个血气方刚的Alpha了  
“你舔舔，用手”宇智波佐助解开裤子，硕大戳在漩涡鸣人脸上，情欲的气息在两个人之间回荡，转身摆成69式

漩涡鸣人费力的讨好着巨龙，感受着来自后穴的刺激，淫液淅淅沥沥的涌出，手指抽插发出咕叽咕叽的声音  
宇智波佐助恶劣的下沉腰部，巨龙深入喉咙，“唔……唔……”漩涡鸣人干呕，像是几百只小手在按摩龟头

“你两张嘴都很棒”宇智波佐助满眼情欲，一本正经的说着下流的话

漩涡鸣人并没有理会他的，舌头的刺戳不满足小穴更深处的瘙痒，向上挺动腰部

“别闹，你还怀着孕”宇智波佐助伸进去两只手指，揉捏着敏感点，没过一会便涌出一股浓郁的爱液  
“啊……”

“就这样吧”宇智波佐助坐了起来看着高潮后迷迷糊糊的漩涡鸣人看着他走进了浴室，响起了哗啦的淋浴声，有点愧疚这么对宇智波佐助：在家里隔着裤子揉捏巨龙然后跑回房间睡觉，每次回家都会叫嚷着操我，然后反驳自己正在怀孕…  
漩涡鸣人抱住被子笑了笑：“佐助，爱你……”

在游历了各个国家后，也熬过了危险期

在第六个月宇智波佐助先生终于吃到了旷日已久的肉：  
回到家中，漩涡鸣人前脚刚踏进卧室，宇智波佐助就一把抱起他，给他清洗了下小穴，小心翼翼的放到了床上，腹部已经明显的隆了起来，宇智波家人对他也是格外小心。

“啊呵！下面…下面也要…”漩涡鸣人张开双腿，小穴正向外流着淫液，尽管漩涡鸣人表现的再主动，宇智波佐助还是耐心地吻过他每一寸肌肤，在白皙的身体上留下深深浅浅的痕迹，怕伤害到他，手扶着漩涡鸣人不断冒精水的性器，细细舔啄，舌尖叼起睾丸含在嘴里拨弄。

漩涡鸣人感觉欲火开始在体内四处流窜燃烧，酥麻的双腿搭在宇智波佐助的肩上，手指插进黑发里，渴望向更深处进发

一根温热的舌头狠狠刺入漩涡鸣人的肉穴，模拟进入的姿势抽插。“别…别舔…啊！不！脏…哦啊啊…”刺激得肉根一颤一颤地射出精液，滴落在小腹上。很快小穴就软透了，宇智波佐助抽出舌头，提上蓄势待发的巨茎，看着它一点一点进入漩涡鸣人的肉穴里，直至全根吞没。

“嗯……”宇智波佐助喟叹了一声  
孕妇不能经历过多的性爱，宇智波佐助在穴内射了一次，就退了出来

“呼…”宇智波佐助喘着粗气，半硬的肉棒微微挺立着，他躺在漩涡鸣人身侧，轻吻去他额鬓汗珠“洗个澡再睡”

漩涡鸣人噫噫呜呜的应着，其实已经快睡着了，没办法，宇智波佐助还是认命抱起了伴侣一起进了浴室  
清理的时候，敏感的漩涡鸣人迷迷糊糊中还哀求着：佐助不要了

“你再动，可就由不得你了”宇智波佐助抵了抵身下又微微起立的巨龙，在漩涡鸣人耳边暗示，漩涡鸣人瞬间就安静下来了，闭着眼睛任由被清理完后放在床上，抱住被子转了个圈就进入了梦乡

宇智波佐助看了看自己膨胀的下面，亲了亲漩涡鸣人的额头，转身又进了浴室

在梦中的漩涡鸣人弯了弯嘴角，他梦见了宇智波佐助在梦里对他微笑，说

“我爱你，鸣人。”

——Fin


End file.
